


'Revision'

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [26]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, Cake, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Minific, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang meets with Blake for a revision date, and brings some food along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Revision'

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3yt2sj/bumbleby_cuteness_rwby_fanartnest/cygd5k2?context=3
> 
> Source: https://twitter.com/RWBY_fanartnest/status/681932590505316352

Exams were hard.

Which was why Blake had arranged the 'revision date', set away from the dorms and outside in the grounds.

She had told Yang to arrive early, and she perched on top of the wide wall with several books, checking the time on her scroll and wondering when exactly Yang would arrive.

Ten minutes after Yang was supposed to arrive, Blake spotted Yang, slightly flushed and carrying something in one hand.

"Hi, Blakey." Yang said, apparently oblivious to her tardiness.

Blake decided to state the obvious. "You're late."

"Yeah, but I was busy, on an important mission that the fate of our relationship depends on."

"Oh?" Blake asked. "And what was this mission?"

Yang climbed onto the wall and sat cross-legged, moving the package so it sat in her lap.

"To get this." Yang replied, motioning to the package. "And to ask you a question."

"Are you going to propose?" Blake asked sarcastically, confused as to Yang's motives.

"Steady on there, Blake." Yang laughed. "We've only been dating for a week. Although 'Blake Xaio Long' is an awesome name. The question is this-"

Yang's hands hovered over the package and deftly unwrapped it.

"Do you like double-choc chocolate-chip marshmallow muffins?"

Blake appraised the large chocolate muffin that was now unveiled.

"I do." She replied, reverentially gazing at the treat.

"I thought I wasn't proposing." Yang laughed, breaking off a chunk and proffering it to Blake.

Blake started to reach out an arm to take it, but stopped, and leant forward, letting Yang place the muffin in her mouth. She hummed happily as she ate the muffin, nodding her approval.

She broke off a larger piece, and it was Yang's turn to open her mouth and take the proffered cake. Given the size, Blake was forced to push the cake in slightly, causing some to smear on Yang's cheek. They both giggled as they continued to dismantle and feed each other the muffin, which was gone far too soon, in their shared opinion.

"That was really quite good." Blake said, licking her fingers clean.

Yang waggled her left hand in Blake's direction, drawing her attention to the cake crumbs and bits of marshmallow that had stuck to them.

After a quick glance to confirm that nobody was looking, Blake took Yang's left wrist and drew the cakey fingers to her mouth, licking the confectionery from Yang's fingers.

Yang grinned as she felt Blake's tongue flick across her fingers, sticking out her tongue to try and get the smear off her cheek without making the situation worse by using her mucky hand.

Blake was again willing to assist, and used the situation to kiss Yang, her tongue cheekily darting to lick Yang's cheek clean.

Yang broke the kiss to lick clean her free hand, wiped them on her boots and pointed to one of the textbooks.

"We're supposed to be revising, right?"

Blake blinked, remembering exactly why she'd asked Yang to meet her.

"Yeah, yeah, we are." She picked the top book and opened it to a page with a post-it note sticking out of it.

"Okay, first question..."


End file.
